Many medical devices in use today are unable to interface with an electronic medical record, or are very difficult or costly to interface. Hospitals are reluctant to spend the large amounts of money needed to buy replacement medical devices that are able to interface with an electronic medical record because the existing medical devices are adequate for all other purposes. Because the devices cannot interface with the electronic medical record, hospitals are forced to physically store a paper printout from the medical device, or take the labor-intensive step of scanning the printout into the electronic medical record.